Conventional measuring and adjusting system to measure the uniformity of the light intensity of UV ray can only perform point measuring, and when performing measurement on the uniformity of the light intensity (the uniformity irradiated by the light ray) of a UV curing machine, it needs to measure a plurality of times, and then perform data processing, and finally analyze and modulate the uniformity of the light intensity. There exists a very big disadvantage, i.e., the method can not perform multi-point measurements at the same time, and the measured data is the data measured at different times, and it not only costs a lot of time, but also has a very low precision, and is not direct viewing, either.
One light intensity measuring structure in the prior art makes use of photochromism phenomena. The photochromism means that some compound would change in their molecular structure under the action of light with certain wavelength and intensity, so as to cause corresponding change of its adsorption peak value to light (i.e., color), and such change is generally reversible.
FIG. 1 illustrates a light intensity measuring structure made by photochromism material in the prior art. In the light intensity measuring structure, a first metal oxide thin film 2 and a second metal oxide thin film 3 are disposed between two substrates 1, and the two thin films are respectively plated on these two substrates and the plated surfaces of the two substrates face each other, so as to form metal oxide interlayer between these two substrates 1. When light is irradiated on the interlayer, electron is transferred between the two thin films, so that valence state of the metal oxide changes, and the color of the interlayer would change as well, and meanwhile, the interlayer would have characteristics of photochromism and electrochromism.
Thus, the embodiments of the present invention provide a new system and method for measuring and adjusting uniformity of light intensity.